A Maddening Dream
by BlackCat99
Summary: 5 more minutes till midnight hit and Zero was going to Kaname’s large room, his private one, the one Kaname had strictly instructed. How will things go? What is the surprise that Kaname wants to give to Zero? LEMON/Yaoi ORGIN: piratemermaid1229


I do NOT own Vampire Knight. Disclaimer! Disclaimer!

Origin by: piratemermaid1229

I have her approvable to edited and update as my own work but please, if you like it, give her the whole credit of the good job or liking of the story. She deserves it, and before this, I accidently put someone else's name by mistake, I truly sincerely apoloize to her.

Thank You, I DO hope you life it though, also, it was originally called, 'Dirty Dreams' but I changed it to, 'A Maddening Dream'. Not very different from the origin, i hope she doesn't mind. Anyways, ENJOY!!~

P.S. Her fanfic stories are Amazing!!~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiru was having a hard time falling asleep. He had tried everything, heck he even read a history textbook, but nothing worked. So he tossed and turned, until he thought he heard Zero's voice.

"Zero?" he whispered. When there wasn't a response, Ichiru rolled to face his twin. As he realized that Zero was still asleep, he wondered "Did he ever talk in his sleep before?"

Unable to resist embarrassing the poor hunter, Ichiru began to videotape him. As if on cue Zero rolled onto his back, a small smile on his lips. He threw his head back; squirming a bit. A sigh was heard as Zero exclaimed, "Oh, Kaname!" By now, Ichiru was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. But it got better!

"Ugh…. bite me, Kaname…. damn!" Zero groaned, "Harder…. God…..harder… Kaname I'm… I'm going to come! I love you too, Kaname."

Well Ichiru couldn't have asked for a better performance. Laughing to himself, yet feeling something he couldn't tell what it was, though just ignoring, he snuck back into his bed. He needed his sleep; he had big plans for tomorrow. And he pushed the feelings aside.

The next morning a huge assembly was called. Packed in the gym, both the Day and Night Classes waited patiently. As the last couple of students filled in, Zero took his seat next to Yuki.

Headmaster Cross stood on the front stage.

"Quiet down, everyone! This morning we have been given a homemade movie by one of our own students to raise school spirit." Students grumbled and began to leave, "Anyone who leaves is getting a week of detention! Ok, roll it."

The projector flipped on to show Ichiru talking to the camera. He waved, "Hey everyone, Ichiru KIryu here! There has been a lot of talk about the Night Class and I think it needs to be straightened out. I have been hearing most Day Class guys complaining about them, but I feel we should all be friends."

As the film was running, Zero stared at the screen in disbelief. How dumb WAS Ichiru? It wasn't until he heard, "And to demonstrate this is my twin brother, Zero.", that his head shot up. There on the screen was a picture of him sleeping!

Ichiru said excitedly, continued his evil little plot, "Yes Zero has a soft side. He only acts scary so no one will know his true feelings." Then the film he had recorded the night before began to play. Gasps and laughter could be heard all over the place as "Oh, Kaname!" echoed through the room.

Still in the audience, the hunter was bright red and ready to kill. He knocked over his chair as he quickly searched for a way to end his misery. But by the time he found the power outlet, it was over; now everyone knew his secret. Furious, he went to find Ichiru.

Meanwhile, a certain pureblood was looking for the twins too. He had already gotten the DVD but he had no intention of parting with it. Instead, Kaname snapped a blank disc in half. Then when he found the brothers; he simply cleared his throat "Zero, here's the DVD", tossed him the blank disc, and went back to the Moon Dorms.

Why did Kaname keep the original? Did he have a thing for collecting used perverted DVDs? What were those louder moans that you could hear at the night, not Zero's voice for sure, a deeper lovely moan.

Chapter 2

Slowly, as the days passed by, it felt like forever to Zero, though he had to keep going for Yuuki at the very least.

One day suddenly, Zero saw Kaname, grinning right at him, which he usually, actually never does, other than when he saw the DVD and found out that I had a thing for him, literally! I was thinking of all the reasons he could be grinning at me for and start walking in my direction. There weren't many ideas I could think of…

Suddenly, Kaname was right in front of, interrupting Zero's thinking. Though now, Kaname was looking at him with soft reddish brown eyes. Though there was caution in them. He leaned toward Zero, Zero stiffened at the unexpected action. Then, as shocking as the whole scene, Kaname earned himself a quick kiss on Zero's light red cute lips before anyone saw and leaned more closer to Zero's ear and lightly whispered, "Come to my room at midnight, promise you will? I have something to show you. I'm sure you'll love it." Aggressively on love, enjoying the warmth of the blush that had formed under his lips on Zero's ear, extremely red and adorable.

He leisurely stepped back and turned to leave, but Zero grabbed his hand. Now Zero comes close to Kaname to whisper in his ear, "I love you, so I think I will love the surprise you have for me. I hope it's surprising, I do love a good shocking surprise." He snickered as he said 'shocking' and as he said this; Kaname was stunned by Zero, and thought, 'did he read minds?' Now, it was Kaname's turn, He leaned in and breathed, "I assume I'll be seeing you soon?" Zero replied shortly with a confident 'yes'.

Soon, the two vampires waited till midnight hit, both anxious about the seeing of the two. Zero had his mind on what the surprise was and how surprising it was. He thought and thought at all the possibilities. But on the other hand, Kaname had something else to worry about. This vampire was thinking if the other vampire would even like his surprise, though somewhat at ease, thinking about what Zero had said in the evening. "I love you, so I think I will love the surprise you have for me." Smiling at his first three words, now confident he will like his surprise at the very least, both with each other on their minds.

Not both of their crushes will be true love and hopefully become true. But, will something go wrong? Does someone have one of the two vampires on their minds' as well?

Chapter 3

5 more minutes till midnight hit and Zero was going to Kaname's large room, his private one, the one Kaname had strictly instructed. How will things go? What is the surprise?


End file.
